Femborg
A Femborg (A.K.A "Female Cyborg") is the name of a state of the art body that possesses a human brain, as well as the capability to shape itself into anyone it chooses. They are usually female and are known to be very intelligent, taking any order without question. They are known to be one of the many cyborgs that are in charge with maintaining order and the defense of District America, plus some are known to be apart of the president's secret service. 'The First Femborg' The first cyborg was known to many as Summer Lincoln, a young trainee who was injured in the line of duty, however thanks to the rapid advancement of District America, Xander Frost authorized her brain to be saved and placed in a new body. When she woke up, she was known to have been stronger, faster and more powerful than any other machine in the world. 'Design' The design of the Femborg is very different and are known to run on the power of electricity through a gem which needs to be replaced every 4-6 years. They are known to feel human emotion and even possesses the capability to produce new generations of robots that use the ingredient of liquid metal in order for the next generation to form a permanent structure while growing. Their skin is simulated to feel and look like real skin, plus they are known to feel sensations such as pleasure, however not pain. Their body is completely composed of a new alloy known as Achillium which is known to be almost indestructable to bullets and lasers. 'Capabilities' The Femborg are known to be superhuman strong, capable of lifting more than 2 tons over it's head and is known to be extremely fast. They also possesses the capability to engage in heavy combat and withstand a grenade going off next to them. The older versions are known to leap higher 50 ft, the next generation versions are indeed capable of air travel with the use of an anti-gravity system which can be added in the earlier version as well. Because of their body being all metal, the Femborgs are capable of resisting disease and any contagions that are present on them are destroyed by the nanobot anti-bodies that are within the machinery. They also have eye sensors capable of seeing in night vision, thermal vision, x-ray vision and infared vision, not to mention capable of hearing anyone from 20 miles away. They also have forensic examination devices built within their fingers and computer enhanced brain that allow them to identify substances, weapons and even people. Aside from physical abilities, they are known to be good for seduction and will use that to catch criminals when they are at their weakest points. Their skin is known to also known to move and shapeshift into anyone they choose while on their missions. They are also known to be excellent in the fields of police work, as well as combat and can use an array of weapons to their advantage in order to get the job done. They are also known to also give orders whenever they feel it is needed on either maintaining the peace or going on the offensive, as well as map out strategies against enemy combatants. 'Weaknesses' The weaknesses to a Femborg is that they are capable of being hit and damaged by high energy laser weapons and even RPGs. They are known to be highly vulnerable to certain hacker systems, depending on the Femborg's software, if more resistant then a Femborg can block any hacker. Lack of power is another problem and that is when their battery is at low power, however there is a regenerator that can be attached to the Femborg while they recharge, in a way it is a form of sleep. 'Way of Life' Like all humans, the brain within the body also has a way of life and it is a way of their own choosing. They are known to joke, laugh, feel emotion and even do whatever a normal human can, even shop, pay and even get payed. Their currency however is used in credits which they have a credit scanner located on their wrist, allowing them to purchase items and even access accounts. They also obey the laws of the District which make them unique and are known to be on duty when they should be off duty. They are also known to make friends, create works of art and even become philosophers as well as important roles in politics. Category:Cyborgs Category:District America Category:Technology Category:Mr.Secord